Koishii
by Green-EyedGemini919
Summary: Kagome is abandoned on an island that nobody knows exists and Inuyasha is having an inner battle with his emotions. Theres a way better summary inside. Rated R for language and possible Lemons. InuKag.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well this is my first fan fiction that I've ever posted on this site. It's not your average Kagome loves Inuyasha, Inuyasha loves Kagome but is afraid to show her his true feelings for her, They travel back and forth between eras. I decided to do something no one else has done.

SUMMERY:Kagome is abandoned on an island that no one even knows exists. She learns how to protect herself from harm, how to use what she has to it's fullest. She learns how the night really is it's darkest right before the dawn, and she learns that true loves lives in the funniest of places. Inuyasha has lost everything he has ever loved or cared for. He is all alone in the dark world that took the life that took his family, friends, and everything he had learned to love. Then he runs into the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. Can he let her heal his broken heart and teach him how to love again, or will he push her away and continue his life alone? What will he do when she asks him to stay with her? Will he stay and try again at the game of love, or will he walk away in fear of the past repeating itself?

DISCLAIMER: This is the only time i will say this I have not, do not, and never will own Inuyasha. I really wish I did, He's so hott.Oh well, I'm happy being able to write a story with him in it.

CHAPTER ONE: Love?

Kagome skipped along the side walk. She was going to see Mario. Her boyfriend for last three years. Finally she reached the park. She scanned the park looking for Mario. She saw a little boy around nine walking his dog with his parents following him smileing, a little girl feeding the ducks in the pond, and a girl sitting on a boys lap kissing him. The boy's body shape looked familar but she couldn't get a good look at his face because the girls hair was blocking it from veiw. When she came up for air Kagome saw the boys face.

" Mario! " she wispered to herself. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry until she had no more tears toy cry out. 'No, I refuse to cry over him.' she vowed to herself. So she ran. She ran through the park, through the city. After thirty minutes she stopped. Her eyes closed she sank to her knees, she pounded her fists into the sand. 'Wait, sand?' she thought to herself. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"The beach." she said to herself. She cried harder. 'This is were he took me on our first date. We sat out here for hours. Just talking. This is where he took me for our aniversary last year. This is were he told me he loved me.' Kagome shivered. She had forgotten her coat when she went to go see Mario. She slowly stood up and began to walk home.

"I'm Home." Kagome called out in a tired voice. Her mother came scuttling out of the kitchen and hugged her.

" Kagome where have you been? I've been so worried. Something could have happened." Mrs. Higarashi asked in an hurried voice.

" Mom." Kagome said in an effort to calm her mother.

" You could have been hit by a car, or worse." Mrs Higarashi continued as if she had not heard Kagome.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled and her mother imediatlly quieted. " I went to the beach, so calm down." Kagome stated while walking up the stairs. She entered her room and turned on her radio. Tina Turners voice bounced of the walls singing 'Whats love got to do with it.' Kagome, who loved this song, began to sing along.

'_You must understand_

_That the touch Of your hand _

_Makes my pulse react _

_Thats it's only thrill _

_Of boy meeting girl Opposites attract' _

Despite all her pain and troubles Kagomes voice sounded like an angels. She hit every note perfectly and made Tina look like an amature.

_' It's pysical _

_Only logical _

_You must try to ignore _

_That it means more than that'_

_'What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken'_

* * *

Inuyasha was walking down the street mubling about how much money flour had cost him. He had been sent to the store by his grandmother to get all purpose flour so she could make chocolate chip cookies. Inuyasha loved chocolate chip cookies but hated having to walk to the store. He walked past the shrine next to his grand mothers house and heard the most beautiful voice singing Tina Turners 'What's love got to do with it.'

He walked up the shrine steps and looked at the shrine house to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting on the rail of the second floor balcony singing. He walked over and stood in front of the balcony looking up at her. She looed like an angel. Ebony locks framing her face with an almost invisble blue tint to them, and sapphire eyes sparkling.'

_It may seem to you _

_That i'm acting confused _

_When you're close to me _

_If i tend to look dazed _

_I've read it somplace_

_I've got cause to be, _

_There's a name for it _

_There's a phrase that fits _

_But whatever the reason _

_You do it for me, _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it _

_What's love but a second hand emotion _

_What's love got to do, got to do with it, _

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken.' _

* * *

Kogome stopped there and let the song finish with out her. She looked down and saw the most gergeous man she had ever seen. Unfortunatlly for her she was startled to see him and fell of of the balcony. She closed her eyes and got ready to hit the ground. She had fallen plenty of times and allways landed in the flower bed under her balcony unharmed, so she wasn't scared. She felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She opened her eyes to see him holding her.

" You ok?" he asked her.

'He's beuatiful.' she thought to herself as she gazed into his golden eyes. He stared back at her with a concerned look on his face.

"uh huh." she said as he stood her up.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would fall." He said apoligeticly. Kagome just looked at him. "Well I guess I should be going." he said and he walked away.

Kagome stood there dazed. She wanted to talk to him , to know every thing about him. She felt as if it was destiny for him to catch her falling from the sky, or rather her balcony. 'Wait what am I saying I just got my heart broken by the man I thought I loved for the past three years.' And as if on cue the phone rang.

"Hello Higarashi Residence." she said still thinking about the mystirious stranger.

"Hey baby, what are you up to." Said a smooth voice on the other side.

"Nothing." she replied stiffly. ' Who else but the unloyal King himself.' she thought sarcasticly.

" Wow, Kag baby you need to losen up. Want me to come over there and help you. I could give you a back rub or something." He said.

" No, thank you. I have to go i'll see ya around Mario." she said, trying to get off of the phone with him.

" Okay babe, see ya tomorrow." he said tottally clueless.

She hung up the phone and thought about the stranger, Mario, and the true meaning of love. What was love? Was it really just an illusion? Or was it really something true, something pure. What is it? This love.

* * *

A/N: Well now that thats done. I hope you liked the chapter because it took me forever to write. I didn't want to give to much away but I didn't want to put you to sleep. I'm sure there's many girls out there who have been in the same situation as Kagome is in with her boyfriend. Don't worry things will get better for Kagome. Pleaz R&R.

JaNe

Japanese luv bugg


	2. Get out

A/N: Guess who. Yup it's me again. This is the second chapter of Koishii. In case any of you are wondering Koishii means Cherished. I chose this chapter because.... Well you'll see later, don't want to give anything away.

DISCLAIMER: I wish, I don't own Tina Turners 'Whats love got to do with it', or JoJo's 'Get out'.

Chapter 2: Get Out

"Oh Kami, It's the school talent show today." Kagome yelled hopping down the hallway on one foot while trying to put her sock on the other. " I'm gonna be so late." And with that Kagome ran out of the front door and sprinted to school.

Two strong arms wrapped around Kagomes waist when she walked through the schools multi purpose room doors. " Don't you look nice." said the smooth voice that Kagome had learned to hate in under twenty four hours. She put on a false smile and tuned around in his arms.

" Hey babe." she responded. " I heard you were performing." He said even smoother than before.

" Yea, i'm singing the song for you. To tell you how I feel about you." She said still smileing. She wanted to go wash herself. She felt dirty by letting him touch her. The bell rang, and Kagome thanked the gods. She pulled away from him and walked through the stage doors.

" Kagome your here!" Said Mr. Kitsun, th school music teacher.

"Kagome!" called out three voices at the same time. Kagome turned around and saw her three best friends coming twords her.

" Hey Sango, Rin, Miroku!" Kagome called out happily. Sango and Rin wre going to be her back ground singers and dancers. Miroku was just here because Sango was, and because he was a part of the their band. Scince they didn't have any other band members a few of the school band members agreed to help them.

" The next song will be preformed by 'An Angels Sin'." The anouncer, or better known as their principal Mr. Onigumo. Kagome scanned the audience and quickly found who she was looking for. The boy she wrote this song for when she caught him making out with some girl she didn't know last week. Mario was sitting in the third row looking at her smileing.

'I'll wipe that smile off of your face soon enough.' The music started and she began to sing.

_' I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
_

_So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
_

_And tell me how we're gonna be together always  
_

_Hope you know that when it's late at night _

_I hold on to my pillow tight _

_And think of how you promised me forever _

_(I never thought that anyone) _

_Could make me feel this way _

_( Now that you're here boy all I want) _

_Is just a chance to say'_

By the time she had gotten to the first chorus she already had made her way down th stage steps and over to Mario. She was pulling him twords the stage with her when she sang the part that wiped that oversized grin off his face.

_Get Out, (leave) right now, _

_It's the end of you and me _

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone _

_'Cause I knowabout her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

Mario was standing on the stage bugged eyed staring at her confused which went perfectly with the next verse of the song. She pulled out a cell phone and held it in front of his face while singing._  
_

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
_

_When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
_

_How could you ever be so cold  
_

_To go behind my back and call my friend  
_

_Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
_

_Because you left her number on your phone  
_

_(So now after all is said and done)  
_

_Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
_

_(To think that you could be the one)  
_

_Well it didn't work out that way _

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

I wanted you right here with me but I have no choice you've gotta leave

Because my heart is breakin'

With every word I'm sayin'

I gave up everything I had

On something that just wouldn't last

But I refuse to cry

No tears will fall from these

Eyeee-eeee-eeees

Ooooh, ooooh

Get out

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
_

_It's the end of you and me  
_

_It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
_

_'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
_

_You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

Get Out, (leave) right now,

It's the end of you and me

It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone

'Cause I know about her (who) and I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies

You said that you would treat me right but you was just a waste of time (waste of time)

_Get out (leave)  
_

_You and me  
_

_It's too late (too late)  
_

_You ohh  
_

_Bout her move why  
_

_You said that you would treat me right (noooo)  
_

_but it was just a waste of time (waste of time) _

Ohhhh oh oh oh hoh oh

Mario stomped off the stage and out of the multi purpose room. The room burst in to a mix between applause and laughter. The An Angels Sin bowed and walked off stage as the curtin closed. Kagome Beaming the whole time.

'Thats what gets for playing with my emotions.' she thought victoriously. As she walked home with Sango, Rin, and Miroku.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. R&R pleaz. Two chapters in one day!! I'm so proud of myself. Maybe tomorrow i'll try to do three. Yup Kagome finally told Mario off. It Took me a little while to find a song that would work. I was watching MTV when the video came on and the lyrics fit perfectly, so thanx JoJo. 

JaNe

Japanese Luv Bugg


	3. I don't want you back

A/N: I'm so happy got my first two reveiws. In the last chapter Mario found himself in an embarrasing position. The last chapter was all in Kagomes point of veiw so I saw it only fair that Inuyasha get a chapter in his POV. Here it is.

DISCLAIMER:I don't own Eamon's Fk it'. Oh Inuyasha? Have I ever?

Chapter 3: I dont want you back

Inuyahsa walked back twords his grandmothers house with a paper bag full of ramen. As he got closer to the shrine he bagan to think of the girl he met. ' I never did catch her name.' A crash broke through his thoughts and he looked up to see her trowing things off her balcony. It was then he saw The young man standing below it that he peiced it together. When he listened to what they were saying he realized that she was singing. _  
_

_See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
_

_I gave you all, of my trust  
_

_I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
_

_Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel _

_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now _

_Fuck the presents might as well throw em out _

_Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you ass, I dont want you back _

_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now _

_Fuck the presents might as well throw em out _

_Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack _

_Fuck you, you ass, I dont want you back'_

Despite the fact that she was crying her voice remained un wavering. She sounded like an angel even though she looked furious. Her hair was blowing in every direction due to the breeze. The guy was looking up at her apolagizing over and over. He had Roses and a box of See's candy in his right hand.

_'You thought, you could  
_

_Keep this shit from me, yeah _

_Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story _

_Ya played me, ya even gave him _

_Now ya askin for me back _

_Ya just another act, look elsewhere _

_Cuz ya done with me  
_

_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
_

_Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
_

_Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
_

_Fuck you, you ass, I dont want you back _

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you ass, I dont want you back'

_Ya questioned, did I care_

_You could ask anyone, I even said  
_

_Ya were my great one  
_

_Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
_

_It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a ass, _

Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now

Fuck the presents might as well throw em out

Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack

Fuck you, you ass, I dont want you back

By the tie she finished she had nothing else to throw. She just stared at him. Finally he stomped off. When he passed Inuyasha he looked at him angrily. Inuyasha watched him walk away and then turned to look at the girl. She had collapsed on to the floor and was sobbing uncontrollably.

He put the bag of ramen on the bench and climed up to her balcony. He pulled her twords him and held her in his arms untill her sobing ceased. He held her out at arms length.

"Better?" he asked smileing. She just nodded. He wiped the rest of her tears away with the pad of his thumb. She looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled and her hair blew all around her. "What's your name?" he asked gently so he wouldn't frighten her.

"Ka..Ka..Kagome." she ansewered.

"I'm Inuyasha." he told her. "What happened?" He asked.

" I left him and he came to ask for me to forgive him." She answered not looking at him. He Picked her up bridal style and walked into her room. He layed her on the bed and headed twords the balcony door.

" Wait." she said queitly. " I know girls don't usually do this sort of thing but, Would you like to.... Well you know.." She began uncertinly.

" Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said knowing what she wanted to ask him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

" Wanna go out with me on saturday." He asked smileing.

"Sure!" she answered and smiled.

Inuyasha loved her smile. It lit up the room. He smiled back and lept of the balcony. He grabbed his bag and walked down the shrine steps to his grandmas house beaming.

A/N: Hurray they're gonna go out on a date. Wonder where hes gonna take her. R&R please.

JaNe Always

Japanese luv bugg


	4. Kareoke

A/N: Hello again!! Hope you are well. In the last chapter Inuyasha witnessed Mario and Kagome getting into an argument. Inuyasha also askes Kagome on a date. In this chapter Inuyasha takes Kagome out. What will happen between the two? You'll have to find out yourself. Later.

DISCLAIMER: Must you keep asking me this. I don't ownBrandys 'Have you ever.'

Chapter four:Kareoke

Ring Ring. A shrill ringing echoed through out the Higarashi house.

" Hello, Higarashi resadince." Kagome answered.

"Yes Miss Kagome Higarashi?" A mans voice on the other hand asked uncertin.

" Yes this is she." Kagome answered cheerfully. Last night Inuyasha asked her out on a date.

" This is Myoga Calling on behalf of Mr. Inuyahsa Tetsusaiga. He wished for me to inform you a limo will be arriving at your house tonight at 8:00 o'clock." He informed her in an important voice.

"Okay. I'll be ready." She said glancing at the clock on the stove.

" Good bye, Lady Kagome." He said hanging up.

6:38. ' gotta hurry!' she thought running up stairs and starting a shower. She washed her hair with a jasmine scented shampoo, rinsed and used the same scented conditioner. She scrubbed down with a Jasmine and Chamomile body wash and rinsed out her hair and the suds on her body. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself and her hair. She sprinted to her room and picked out an outfit. She layed it out on the bed and started to blow dry her hair. She slipped into the hot pink, baby phat mini skirt, and the black, guess tank top. She slipped on her black K-swiss just as the limo pulled up. She ran out and got in.

Ten minutes later they pulled up at a Kareoke bar. She came here when alot when she found the time. It was her favorite place in all of Tokyo. The driver came around and opened the door for her, she got out.

" Inuyasha should be here shortly." The driver said bowing. She turned twords the Bar thinking about the times Mario had taken her here. Just then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. She turned to see Inuyasha behind her smileing down at her.

" You look great." he told her.

" So do you." He was wearing a red button down shirt with black jeans. He grabbed her hand and led her into the Kareoke bar. They found a seat in the front and she sat down while Inuyasha went to get drinks. The person singing finished and handed the mic to Kagome. Her eyes got big and she looked confused. Slowly she walked up on the stag and waited for the music to start. She instantly recanized the music as Brandys 'have you ever.'

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever _

_Have you ever been in love _

_Been in love so bad _

_You'd do anything to make them understand _

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away _

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same _

_Have you ever searched for the words to get to their heart _

_But you don't know what to say _

_And you don't know where to start

* * *

Inuyasha was bringing back the drinks when he noticed Kagome was gone. He looked at the stage and saw her singing._

'Wow.' he thought he sat in his seat and watched her.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever _

_Have you ever found that one _

_You've dreamed of all of your life _

_You'd do anything to look into her eyes _

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to _

_Only to find that one won't give their heart to you _

_Have you ever closed you eyes and _

_Dreamed that they were there _

_And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care _

_Have you ever loved somebody so much _

_It makes you cry _

_Have you ever needed something so bad _

_You can't sleep at night _

_Have you ever tried to find the words _

_But they don't come out right _

_Have you ever, have you ever _

_What I gotta do to get you in my arms baby _

_What I gotta do to to your heart _

_T__o make you understand how I need you next to me _

_Gotta get you into my world _

_'Coz baby I can't sleep. _

Kagome finished the song and the room was filled with an deafaning applause. She blushed, smiled, and sat down in her seat. She looked across the table and jumped. Inuyasha was sitting across from her smiling.

"You were great." he commented still smileing.

"Thanks." she said blushing. She took a sip of her drink just as a man walked up to their table.

"So how long have you two been going out together?" He asked them. Kagome choked and looked at Inuyasha who was smiling at the man.

"It's nice to see you to Miroku." Inuyasha responded sarcasticlly. Miroku smiled and sat down.

" So were'ed you find this beauty?" Miroku asked eyeing Kagome.

" Falling from the sky." Inuyasha responed looking at Kagome instead of Miroku. Miroku looked confused.

"Wha..." Miroku started but Inuyasha cut him off by saying,

"Don't ask." sparing Kagome even more embaresment. Kagome took another drink.

A woman with a baby blue halter top, white mini skirt and baby blue high heels. She walked up to Inuyasha and sat in his lap. Inuyasha did'nt notice her until she sat on his lap. She wispered something in his ear and stood up. Kagome fumed. Inuyasha looked at her then at Kagome.

"Kagome this is...."

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to reveiw. I got sick. I love my fans to death but health come first in my book. Gomen. Pleaz forgive me. Who do you think the mystary woman is. Pleaz I would like to know who you think it is. R&R

JaNe.

Always

Japanese luv bugg.


	5. Kikyou

A/N: Hey fans! Feeling a little better but still have a stuffy nose. In the last chapter Inuyasha takes Kagome to a kareoke bar where she meets his best friend and some mysterious woman comes along and is all over Inuyasha. Who is this mystery woman and what will she do?

DISCLAIMER:I may not own Inuyasha but I do own Mario. I don't own Pinks ' God is a DJ' or Averils 'Sk8er boi'

Chapter five:Kikyou

"Kagome this is Kikyou." Inuyasha told her. "My _ex_ girlfriend who thinks we are still an _item_." he said through clenched teeth. He turned to Kikyou." What do you want." He asked angrily.

" I can't come see the man I love?" She asked him sweetly. Inuyasha saw right through her act.

" You know nothing of love Kikyou. Even if you did, I would never take you back." He said calmly.

" What does this bitch have that I don't? She ain't no better than me." Kikyou said fuming.

" Shes way better than you at a lot of things." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was as confused as ever. " Arn't you Kaggs."Inuyasha said with a charming smile.

'Kaggs?' Kagome wondered to herself. Before she could say anything Kikyou asked

"like what?"

"Singing." Inuyasha said without looking away from Kagome.

" I say we have a compitition!" Miroku said.

" Thas a great idea!" said the announcer who had been listening to the group. Kagome swore her cheeks were permantly stained red.

Kikyou grabbed the mic and sung a wobbly version of Pinks 'God is a DJ'. When she finished there was no appluse. She looked confused. She handed the mic to Kagome and said "Let's see you do better then that." Kagome stood up and went to the stage.

_He was a boy, She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_He was a punk, She did Ballet _

_What more can I say _

_He wanted her, and she never tell _

_But secretly she wanted him as well _

_But all of her friends, stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes. _

_He was a skater boy she said see ya later boy _

_He was'nt good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face but her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth. _

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and blinked. She began to move around the stage and use her hands to help her tell the story. 'Wow, this girl has got it goin on. It should be against the law to sing and look that good.' He thought.

_Five days from now, she sitting at home_

_Feeding the baby, shes all alone_

_She turns on T.V., guess who she sees_

_Skater boys rockin on MTV_

_She calls up her friends, they already know_

_And they've all got tickets to see his show_

_She tags along, but stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star slammin on his guitar_

_Did your pretty face see whats he's worth_

_He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy_

_He wasn't good enough for her_

_Now he's a super star slammin on his guitar_

_Did your pretty face see whats he's worth_

Kagome walked of the stage and pulled Inuyasha up. She stood in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist resting his head on her shoulder, looking at Kikyous shocked face. Kagome was also looking at Kikyou, with a smirk on her face as she sang the last verse.

_Sorry girl but you missed out_

_Cuz thats boys all mine now_

_We are more than just good friends_

_This is how the story ends_

_Its to bad you could'nt see_

_See the man that boy could be_

_There is more than meets the eye_

_I see the soul that lives inside_

_He's just a boy, And I'm just a girl_

_Can I make it any more obvious_

_But we are in love, have'nt you heard_

_About how we rock each others world_

The look on Kikyous face was priceless. She stormed out of the bar followed by an appluse so loud Kagome was sure all of Japan heard it. Inuyasha was still holding Kagome. He lifted his head and turned her to face him. She looked up at him as his head slowly decended down. He captured her lips in an soft yet wanting kiss. She ran her arms around his neck and began to kiss him back.

" Ahhhhh. True loves first kiss." Said a voice next to them. Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked to his left to see Miroku standing there staring.

"Go away Miroku." Inuyahsa growled.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome said calmly even though she was dissapointed.

"Keh. Let's go Kaggs." Inuyasha said pulling her with him outside.

"Okay puppy." Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. They were outside.

"What did you call me." He asked. Not in a angry or annoyed voice, but in a curious voice. Like he was happy to have a nick name.

"Puppy." Kagome said innocent voice. "And remember; Your my Puppy and I don't like to share." She added walking past him.

He ran and cought her as they rolled on the grass in the park. They rolled down the hill in each others arms. When They finally stopped Kagome was laying flat on her back with Inuyasha straddling her. He lowered himself down and captured her lips. She put her arms around his neck and tangled one hand in his silver locks. He flipped them so she was strattling his hips. Kagome blushed. she got up and so did Inuyasha.

"Let's go to the swing set." offered Kagome. And they walked to the swing set hand in hand winth their fingers intwind. Unknowing of a certin someone watching their every move.

A/N:Yes it was Kikyou. Don't worry she wont be in the story for long. I'm feeling much better and would like to thank

**DarkSlayerAngel, Golpher-Guts7,HiEi JaGaNs FlAmE, Zonza, dream gurl 2004** for reveiwing

JaNe

Always,

Japaneseluvbugg


	6. Born to write

A/N: HURRAY!!!! It's Finally Winter Vacation! I just got home and in Honor of the holidays decided to write a new chapter. Hope you like it. Now i'll be able to reveiw faster because I don't have to go to school. Maybe even three chapters a day. We'll see. In the last chapter we found out who the mystery woman was and Kagome showed her who was the best. Heres the next chap.

DISCLAIMER: This is the last time. I don't own Inuyasha, or Any songs that are put into this story unless I say otherwise. Thank you and leave me alone.

Chapter six: Born To write

Kagome and Inuyasha Walked to Inuyashas Grandmothers house an hour after their ordeal with Kikyou. They still held each others hand and had no Intention of letting go anytime soon. They soon found themselfs at the shrine steps.

"Well, I had a wonderful time Inuyasha." Said Kagome smiling.

"I'm Glad I could make you smile." He said charmingly. Inuyasha turned to leave but Kagome grabbed his arm

"I want to show you something." She said unlocking the door and pulling him inside. Inuyasha stepped in and looked around.

"Do you live alone?" He asked.

"Yes. My mother couldn't stand to live in the same house my father had died in, so she left it to me and moved to the states." Kagome answered.

"Oh." Inuyasha said as they walked into her room. Kagome waled over to her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. She sat them next to Inuyasha on the bed. He looked at them and saw they were lyrics. He looked through them and asked. "Did you write all of these?"

"Uh-huh." Kagome responded proudly.

"Wow." He said in awe. He picked up a page with music instead of words on it. 'Whats this?" he asked.

"Oh, Miroku must have left it over here." She stated.

"Miroku? You have history with him?" Inuyasha asked

" Yeah, hes a guy in our band, and one of my best friends." She said

"Who are you calling?" He asked

"The band." she replied calmly

"Why?"

"So we can practice. We always practice on Saturdays."

"Did'nt you say you wer'nt a full band?" He asked.

"Yeah. We need a bass, drummer, and a guitarist." She said.

Inuyasha took out his cell phone and began to talk to someone. He got off and smiled at her. "They'll be here in ten minutes. Get all of your music and lyrics together." He said when she got off the phone as well.

Ten minutes later a sharp knock was heard and Inuyasha answered the door. Two men entered the house. The first was tall with long black hair pulled into a pony tail high on his head, and startling ice blue eyes. He had on a brown headband with a black wolf on it. He was wearing a pair of jean pants tinted brown with a black shirt and brown leather jacket. On his feet were a pair of dark brown luggs, with a matching belt. The second was taller than the first. He looked like an older Inuyasha. He had the same long silver hair and golden eyes. He wore a pair of black, rock washed jeans, a black silk button down dress shirt over a plain white t-shirt. He wore black lofers on his feet. His belt was white leather.

"Kagome this is Koga." Iuyasha told her pointing to the first, then he nodded to the other and said, "Yhis is my older brother Sesshomaru."

"Nice to meet you she said holding out her hand to each. They both shook her hand.

Another sharp knock came and Kagome opened the door. Miroku walked in holding sangos hand, and Rin walked in after the two. When Miroku walked in he didn't look surprised to see Koga and Sesshomaru standing in Kagomes living room. When Rin walked in she looked at Koga and smiled. Then She looked at Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked right back.

"Hello." Rin said shyly.

"Hello." He said back. Inuyasha, Koga,and Miroku all looked shocked.

"What's the look for?" Kagome wispered in Inuyashas ear.

"Sess dosn't usually talk to girls right after meeting them." He wispered back.

"oh." she wispered.

"Well we should be going." Miroku said.

"Kagome get your music and lyrics." Inuyasha told her.

"Ok." she said gathering her papers.

They walked outside and got into a limo that was in the front. kagome next to Inuyasha, Sango next to Miroku, and to everyones surprise Sesshomaru next to Rin. They were closer together than anyone else. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and told her " When we get there wait for them to set up, get the music and pass it out to the people who are to play it. Go to the center mic and get ready to sing. We will play the music while you sing the song. After we do about two or three songs that way we'll do a couple songs by other artists. Okay?"

"Okay."Kagome replied as they pulled up to a three story tall mansion. There was a two story tall house or shed or whatever you would call it, next to the mansion. They all got out and Kagome followed.

When she walked in she was breathless. The place was two storys high but there was no ceiling seperating the two stories. At the far end oppisite of the door was a vast stage with a drum set, keyboard, bass, and guitar case, all in a deep red. The walls were painted a bright red with cherry wood accents. Chairs lined the left side wall. The hard wood floor had a large red and white carpet on it.

The band set up as Kagome looked around the room. They sat behind their instruments; Inuyasha behind the drum set, Koga holding his bass, Sesshomaru with the guitar, Sango and Rin behind the background singers mics. Kagome passed out the music to the guys. Miroku already knew the music so she skipped him. Rin and Sango also knew the lyrics so they wre all set as well. Kagome went to center mic and got ready. She turned around and looked at Inuyasha. He tapped his sticks together.

"One, Two, One, Two, Three." The moment he said three the music started. Miroku playing the keyboard to sond like a piano. Kagome began to sing the song that went with the music.

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm _

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter_

_Oh, ohh  
_  
_Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh _

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter'_

Kagome finished and looked at the band awaiting their approval. The all had there eye brows raised.

"What motavated you to write that song Kagome?" Koga asked her.

"My Ex boyfriend." Kagome answered.

"Let's do one more." Inuyasha said looking through his music. "How about, Brown eyes."

"Ok." Kagome agreed

The music started and Kagome began to sing letting the song bring back the memories that modevated her to write the song.

_Remember the first day when I saw your face  
remember the first day when you smiled at me  
you stepped to me and you said to me  
I was the woman you dreamed about  
remember the first day when you called my house  
remember the first day when you took me out  
we had butterflies although we tried to hide  
and we both had a beautiful night _

The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to find true love  
I knew right then and there you were the one

_  
I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul  
_

Silent tears flowed down Kagomes cheeks. When She wrote this song, she was thinking of Mario. He had wonderfull chocolate brown eyes. She loved to lay next to him and look deep into his eyes. Back then they were full of love. Now she wasn't sure. She continued to sing, memories still flowing through her mind like the tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_Remember the first day, the first day we kissed  
remember the first day we had an argument  
we apologized and then we compromised  
and we haven't argued since  
remember the first day we stopped playing games  
remember the first day you fell in love with me  
it felt so good for you to say those words  
cause I felt the same way too _

The way we held each others hand  
the way we talked the way we laughed  
it felt so good to fall in love  
and I knew right then and there you were the one

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

_i'm so happy so happy that you're in my life  
and baby now that you're a part of me  
you showed me  
showed me the meaning of true love  
and i know he loves me _

I know that he loves me cause he told me so  
I know that he loves me cause his feelings show  
when he stares at me you know that he cares for me  
you see how he is so deep in love  
I know that he loves me cause its obvious  
I know that he loves me cause it's me he trusts  
and he's missing me if he's not kissing me  
and when he looks at me his brown eyes tells his soul

He looks at me and his brown eyes tell his soul

Kagome sang the last eleven words with great difficulty due to the growing lump in her throat. The harder she tried to hold back her tears The harder they flowed. Inuyasha stood up and took her in his arms until she could cry no more.

"Thats enough for today." Sesshomaru stated looking around.

"Let's go." Koga said.

"Umm, Inuyasha could I ride with you scince your going my way and the limo left?" Rin asked Inuyasha.

"Sorry, I'm going back to Kagomes house." Inuyasha said.

"You can ride with me if you like Rin." Sesshomaru told her, walking out of the door. Rin stared after him, then ran to catch up.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called turning around.

"Yes?" Kagome said looking up.

Sesshomaru tilted her head up to look at him and looked into her eyes. He kissed her forhead in a brotherly way and said, "You truly were born to write."

A/N: Hope you liked it. I gotta go sleep up so I can go see my family tomorrow. But here are my reveiw answers.

**gopher guts7**- Great now your familys gonna sue me. Just what I need another law suit. Sigh.

**YamiLover69**- The story will come together around the 14th or 15th chap. At the momnt I'm trying to build a relationship between the characters.

**DarkSlayerAngel**- Thanx. It's one of my fav's. I sing it in the shower all the time.

**LainOtowaki**- I've been saying that for years, but no one ever listens to little old me. She really needs to find her own man.

Thank you to _all_ of my reveiwers. I _really_ want to know what people think about my story but I don't get alot of reveiws. Pleaz If you see somthing wrong or you dont understand something I will be more than happy to answer any questions. Thanx R&R.

Ja Ne

Japanese luv bugg_  
_


	7. Daddy

A/N:Crying I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. I've been so busy in the last two weeks. Pleaz forgive me everyone. In the last chapter Inuyasha created a band for Kagome. Why? Duh, he's falling hard for her. Well heres the next chapter. Ja ne for now.

Chapter Seven: Daddy

I'm dreaming. I know because I'm with my father. Were walking around the pond feeding the ducks. Just like when I was little. I miss you daddy. Then I'm awake again. No park. No ducks. No daddy. I hate waking up. I really do. KNOCK KNOCK. Who could that be? KNOCK KNOCK. I should get that. KNOCK KNOCK. I opened the door to see none other than Inuyasha.

"God, your still asleep?" He said stepping in.

" Good morning to you too Inuyasha." I replied walking back upstairs with Him following me. I walked into my bedroom and searced through my closet. I picked out a mid theigh length white skirt, tight knit whit tank top, and a exact sized black fishnet shirt with a white bunny standing infront of the British flag to go over. I chose a pair of black straped high heeled sandels to go with. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I jumped in and took a quick shower. I walked into my room with a towel wrapped around my bodess, and one around my hair. I pushed Inuyasha out and recived a loud "Keh"

" You can come back in now." I yelled out to him.

"Wow." He said, jaw dropping as I pulled the brush through my long mane one last time. He recovered and pulled me by the hand down the stairs.

"Were are we going?" I asked, although I had a good idea what the answer was.

" To practice." Inuyasha stated. Yup I was right.

Flash back

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Kagg."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Go ahead."

"Well saturdays my fathers birthday. I was wondering if we could preform the song I wrote him. I wrote it years ago but never could preform it. I have the music and everything. Can we?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Thank you so much Puppy." I said hugging him. He just smiled.

Flash back over

That was a week ago on the way home from our first practice. Inuyasha has came over and taken me to practice everyday this week. Today was saturday. The day we were preforming. I guess he wanted to get in a little last minute practice. This will be our first real preformance for a crowd. My whole family is going to be there so I'm really nervous.

We pulled up at Sesshomarus mansion. We got out and went into the practice room. Every one was already there. Miroku and Sango were sitting next to each other on the floor reading a manga. Koga was sleeping on the couch. Rin was snuggling next to Sesshomaru, who had his arm around her shoulders. Their relationship has grown alot this past week. Rin has found a way to melt the ice around Sesshomarus frozen heart. And He's become a brother to me, as has Koga. Miroku already saw me as his sister.

I walked on stage and tapped my mic. Everyone looked up at me. "Ready?" I asked the group. They all nodded. we all walked outside and got into our cars. We drove to the airport to pick up my mother.

"Mom!!!!" I yelled out running past all the people in the airport. I hugged my mom tight. " I'm glad to see you again."

"It's only been a month." She said smiling

"I still missed you" I said walking over to everyone. "Mama this is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga. Our new band."I told her happily pointing to each in turn.

She shook all of their hands and said "Nice to meet you all."

"We should get going If were gonna make it in time to preform." I stated getting in the car.

"Preform?" My mother asked.

"You'll see." I said as Inuyasha started the car. We drove for thirty minutes to my aunts house were my father was buried.

My mother went over to were the rest of my family was already sitting on picnic blankets. Me and the band set up on the stage in my Aunt Kaedes back yard. We got ready to preform, and everyone looked at us.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!" Inuyasha yelled out.

_I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou (You remember that? We were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You?d come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you) _

Because you loved me I overcome (yeah)  
And I?m so proud of what you?ve become  
You?ve given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you?re there for me  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that?s why?

I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me

I still remember the expression on your face  
When you found out I?d been on a date and had a boyfriend (My first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)  
I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo you  
Could have said Beyonce I told you so  
Instead you said you?d get one too (Even my mama said you oughta get one just like mine)

Words can?t express my boundless gratitude for you  
I appreciate what you do  
You?ve given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you?re there for me  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understand my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every extraordinary memory and that?s why?

I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me

_Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I?m in I will be okay  
Cause I got a man in my life that can?t be replaced  
For this love is unconditional it won?t go away  
I know I?m lucky  
Know it ain?t easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Can?t help my tears from falling  
I love you so much daddy _

(Thank you, you?ve done so much for me. I love you daddy.)

I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
There is no one else like my daddy  
No one else replace my daddy?

When I finished I was crying, My mom was crying, my aunts, everyone was crying in my family. Because they knew how close I was to my daddy. And they knew how much I loved him. And i could have sworn at that moment. I saw my daddy smiling down on me. 'I love you daddy.'

A/N: So what did you think. Please I would really like to know. If you've noticed I've been changing the way you see the story. Such as first person second person and so on. I'm just trying to get used to writing again. The last time I wrote a story was a few years ago. Pleaz reveiw. I really dont get alot of reveiws but I love every one. I started crying when I got my first reveiw I was so happy. Well ja ne for now.

always

Japaneseluvbugg


	8. You make me wanna

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back. So let's get started. In the last chapter It was Kagomes fathers birthday and she and the band sang a song in honor of his memory. Kagome was truly blessed to have known her father. To have the chance to get to know him. Alot of people have never met their father, or have but he's never around. Some peoples father walked out on them. Me? I've had two fathers. One Never really had the chance to get to know him. Two walked out on me. I envy people who have a father to run to. To walk them down the isle. On a lighter note heres the next chapter.

Chapter Eight: You make me wanna

A young silver haired men flipped through a booklet of papers, as he sat on his bed. 'So many memories, some good some bad. What happened to you Kikyou? You used to be so pure. I guess people change. But why did you have to change so much. I still have feelings for you, but should I after what you did to me?' Inuyasha stood up and walked out to his balcony.

"Inuyasha whats wrong?" A young raven haired woman asked him.

"Old memories." He said blankly. Kagome walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here for you." she told him softly. It was a warm sunday afternoon. Inuyasha and Kagome had seen her mother off earlier, and Inuyasha drove her to his house before practice. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Kikyou." He stated without thinking.

"Oh." Kagome said dropping her arms and walking off.

"Kagg, wait." Inuyasha called out realizing his mistake.

"No it's ok Inuyasha." Kagome said cutting him off. "I'll leave you to your thoughts." She made to walk out the door but he cut her off.

"I wanna show you something." He said taking her hand and leading her downstairs, To the garage, and into the car.

"Where are we...?" Kaggome started only to be cutt off by Inuyasha.

"Shh. You'll see." He told her. She began to recanize the road they were taking.

"Why are you taking me to practice? It's too early." She asked.

"Everyones already there. They all get there at three even though pratice is at four. And it is not to early. It's three thirty five." He said and she quieted down.

They pulled up and got out. Inuyasha made Kagome sit down facing the stage. He gathered the guys together in a huddle and wispered something to them. They all nodded and sat down. Inuyasha took the lead guitar from Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru sat down at the drums.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked. They all nodded. Then the unexpected happened. Inuyasha sang.

_'this is what you do  
this is what you do  
this is what you do _

_you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me  
_

_before anything began between us  
you were like my bestfriend  
the one i used to run to when me and my  
girl was having problems thats right  
you used to say it would be okay  
suggest little nice things i should do  
and when i come home at night and lay my head down  
all i seem to think about is you  
and how you make me wanna _

_you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me _

_now what's bad  
is you're the one that hooked us up  
knowing it should've been you  
what's sad is i love her but i'm falling for you  
what should i do  
should i  
tell my baby bye bye  
should i  
do exactly what i feel inside  
cause i  
i don't wanna go  
don't need to stay  
but i really need to get it together  
_

_  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with oh baby  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with oh baby  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me  
at this point  
the situation's out of control  
i never meant to hurt her but i  
gotta let her go  
and if she may not understand it  
why all of this is going on  
i tried  
i tried to fight it but the feelings just to strong _

you make me wanna wanna  
you make me wanna

_you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me  
_

_you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me wanna leave the one i'm with  
start a new relationship with you  
this is what you do  
think about her and the things that come along with  
you make me  
you make me '  
_

Inuyasha finished and looked at Kagome with sad eyes. Kagome was completly confused. She did'nt get what it ment. "Inuyasha I...."

"I wrote this song to tell Kikyou how I felt. It was our song. That book I had earlier was the lyrics and music for it. Thats why I was thinking of her earlier. I'm sorry Kagome." He said looking at her with hurt eyes

"Oh Puppy." Kagome said hugging him tightly. He looked surprised for a minute before he hugged her back. He put his head on her shoulder and finally felt at home. In her arms. 'Yes Kikyou, I still feel for you, But I never loved you. Not how I love Kagome..... Kagome.'

"I love you kagome." He wispered softly into her hair. No one heard him. No one but Kagome.

"I love you Inuyasha." She said just loud enough for him to here. Inuyasha who didn't think she had heard him was surprised. He stood up straight and looked at her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her. No tounge. The kiss was a promise. A promise they made to each other. A promise to always love each other.

A/N: Did you like it? Too much fluff. Too little fluff. What will happen to the two now that they have expressed their feelings for each other? Pleaz R&R. I need some song requests. Pleaz readers reveiw. Tell me how I'm doing. I have a great idea for a new fic. I'm not sure about it though. Oh and I need a Beta reader. Any takers?

Ja ne

JLP .


	9. Three monthes later

Chapter Nine

Three months later

"Leaving? What do you mean your leaving?" Asked Kagome.

"I Have to go home Kaggs." Inuyasha said trying to calm Kagome down. "I'll be back in three months." They were in his room. Kagome was sitting on Inuyashas bed watching the later pack his clothes and other trinkets.

"Let me go with you." Kagome pleaded. "I can't wait three months."

"If you ment what you said last night, then you can."

" I did, I do. It's just..." Kagome stopped. She was being selfish. Whining like a child.

Inuyasha sat next to kagome and put an arm around her shoulders. He softly kissed her temple. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise. Kay?"

"Okay." Kagome said turning to look at him.

"I'm sorry Kagg. I'll be back in time for your graduation, so don't worry." He said rubbing circles on her shoulders.

"Okay. I gotta go. I'll see you in three months." She said hugging him.

"Alright. See you later." He said kissing her goodbye.

Kagome walked outside and turned around. She looked up at Inuyasha standing on his balcony. "Inuyasha." She wispered to herself. Then She walked home, to wait three long months.

_Three Months Later_

"INUYASHA!!!!!!" Yelled Kagome running to him. He dropped all of his luggage and cought her as she jumped in to his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged his neck. "Inuyasha." She wispered in his neck.

"Kagome." He wispered in her hair. He held her up in the air and swung her around. She held his shoulders for support. He stopped and put her down, still hugging her tightly. She inhailed his scent. Yes this was her Inuyasha. Go how she loved this man.

"I've missed you so much Kaggs." He said.

"I've missed you more puppy." She wispered.

He set her back down and picked up his luggage. They walked out togther. When they got to His grandmothers house. The butler carried his bags in after them.

"Why didn't you call?" Kagome asked.

" There's no phones where I live." He asnwered her.

" Where do you live?"

"On an island my family owns."

"Cool."

"I guess."

" Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Friday." He answered simply." And also the graduation day of the woman I love."

" Oh so you won't be at mine."

"I was talking about you." He said turning around, only to see Kagome standing next to him smiling. He stood up her eyes locked with his so she had to tilt her head up to keep the connection. He looked deep into her eyes and she looked deep into his. "Kagome?"

"Yes."

"I know we've only known each other for a few months."

"uh-huh."

"And you know I love you, only you, and I would protect you from anything."

"Yeah."

"Well..." He began rubbing his neck. "Will you be my girl?"

"YES!! Of course."

"Great."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I need a ride to the ceramony."

"Of course. I already have everything covered."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my baby."

A/N: Did you like it? Two chaps in one day wow. I'm getting grey hairs and school hasn't even started yet. Thats a bad sign. The next chapters Kagomes Graduation. Will she preform? Of course. This is my first chapter without a song. I couldn't find one to go with my mood. Any suggestions?


End file.
